Mix Up
by Hyper V
Summary: "God, she was gorgeous, but there was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite explain." Femme!Alfons Heiderich and Edward Elric, one-sided sort-of. T because I'm paranoid. Humor, but only a little.


**Ok, here's another femme!Alfons Heiderich and Edward Elric story. Again, it's one-sided HeiEd. This is for November 8th again, although I know I'm 3 days late (sorry 'bout that). **

**I hope you enjoy this, it's like a side story to the story _Want_ that I posted a couple days ago, except this wasn't written at 12:00 at night. Read and review at the end.**

* * *

How did it get to be this way?

One moment, he's walking into the lab to talk to the professor and the next . . .

Well, it all went in one direction, but he didn't know if it was a good direction or a bad direction.

Let's start with the morning of that winter in December. It was cold, snowing outside, and it was time to get up to make breakfast. Edward Elric was a . . . not so averaged height young man, who lacked both size and patience. Especially when it came to his father, who he had left just days before to travel out to the University after getting a callback from a Doctor Obert, who worked with flying machines. The idea was to make one to get home, but Edward had his doubts. He also had hope too.

At 7:00, he had gotten up. At 7:30 he had made breakfast for himself — he didn't say it was edible. And finally at 8:00, he left the house to eventually make it to the University of Munich, where he had an 8:30 appointment to discuss rockets and getting a job. By around 8:15, he had made it from his hotel to the University. Not a long walk, he was grateful for that.

The doors to the lab he was meeting the man in were big and grand — to him anyway — and he got inside to the front desk.

And here lies his current problem: the secretary.

She was beautiful, with her bleach-blonde hair that was fairly long and crystal water-blue eyes that were big and joyful. The first time he saw her, she was bending over under the desk, searching for something.

"I can't find it," rang out her voice. "It seems so be missing. I know I had it here somewhere." She kept telling herself the same things until finally, with a sound of triumph, she popped up behind the counter in a whirl of blonde hair. "I found it!" she exclaimed as she set the stack of partially crumpled papers on her desk. And when she finally noticed him standing there in shock, she had squealed and jumped back, clutching her chest. "Oh, dear, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Before Edward could utter a word, his mind went into overdrive and he was thinking again. But not in a way he wanted. God, she was gorgeous, but there was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite explain.

And she was now talking again. He sighed. "I'm so sorry! How long have you been standing there? I shouldn't have looked for that stack of paper. That was silly of me. I didn't even need it anyway, just thought that maybe if I could find it . . . But that doesn't matter now." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Can I help you with something?" And she plastered a smile on her face, acting like nothing happened.

Edward was struck speechless. Man, this chick could talk. If it weren't for how she looked, he would have thought her to be–

Edward stopped mid-thought as the unknown girl flipped her hair to the side, revealing a pin strapped to her white blouse with the name ALFONS HEIDERICH on it.

His mouth almost fell open if not for his knowledge that it was rude to openly gape at a girl. Suspicions confirmed, this was his brother's alter. But why a girl? Yeah, Al had been a little too feminine besides whooping his ass at sparring. But he was much like a girl from his love of kittens to his almost pink loincloth. Why not blue? Or black? Hell, even turquoise would have been great! But pink? It was light, yes, almost while, but the color was distinguishable.

This Alfons's voice cut through to him. "Sir? Sir, are you ok? Do you need help?" Of course she would be concerned for a stranger. That was just like what his brother would do.

He cleared his throat, coughing into his hand slightly and patting his chest to get rid of the non-existent mucus. Then he answered. "Ah, yes, I have an appointment with Dr. Obert."

She seemed relieved that he was ok and shifted through a different stack of papers. He watched her intently and realized . . . she was at least a foot taller than he was. He almost wanted to scream, but refrained himself from scaring her away. Aside from his brother's looks, she was very unique in her own way. And another thing, she was a girl. So that was another difference besides the light hair and eyes. So maybe he could just get the nerve to–

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't seem to find the document you're talking about." He looked angry for a second, almost annoyed, but her flinch and visible wince made him soften. She plastered on a sympathetic face and smiled at him again. "How about this. I'll ask Dr. Obert about it when he's not busy and I'll give you a call. If you have any questions, you can ask me at this number." And she grabbed a piece of paper out of what seemed like nowhere. How she kept track of things was a mystery to him. She scribbled down her number and handed him the paper and another blank sheet of paper to write down his number with.

"I apologize," he said, speaking for the first time since they met, "but I'll have to give you my hotel number." And he wrote it down and handed it to her. She smiled and took it from him.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. You must have come a long way just to see Dr. Obert. I so wish I could have helped you, I just can't seem to find the papers with the announcement of your arrival. I will make sure to speak to the doctor and call you within the week. If I don't, call me. And if you can't stay until then, come visit me, I have a place where you can stay."

Typical of an Al to give a stranger a place to stay. He smirked. "I haven't told you my name yet, how do you know I'm not some imposter?"

She just smiled even wider, if that was possible, making her eyes light up with amusement. "I can tell you're nice. Don't worry, I wouldn't let a suspicious person into my presence. I'd have to beat them up if they came anywhere near me." She made a face and got into a mock fighting stance. It wasn't a good one considering her skirt wouldn't allow her legs to move any farther apart. Her face was positively hilarious and he laughed for the first time in ages, holding his gut. She smiled and laughed along at her own silliness. "But if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

He smiled fondly at her. "My name is Edward. Edward Elric."

She beamed at him. "My name is Alfons Heiderich, but you can call me Heidi."

This would work. He didn't think calling her his brother's name would help any to settle his heart. And anyway, it was better to have a crush on a girl when her name wasn't similar to his Alphonse's.

He left in a good mood. And when the money for the hotel his father gave to him ran out, he went to live with Alfons, who welcomed him with open arms and good news that the appointment was a mix-up, and he would see Dr. Obert practically the next day. Things were looking up in this world.


End file.
